Lost memories of a dragon slayer
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: What if Issei was never who he thought he was? What if he was the most powerful and dangerous creatures in existence but his memories were erased? May contain traces of fairy tail, seven deadly sins, and various othe anime


**Lost memories of a native demon dragon slayer**

 _What if Issei was never who he thought he was? What if he was the most powerful and dangerous creatures in existence but his memories were erased? May contain traces of fairy tail, seven deadly sins, and various othe anime_

 _On the way to the OCR_. (Issei's POV.)

I was on my way to the ORS room when I hear Draig's voice in my head.

' _Do you feel like you're missing something Issei?'_

'Now that you mention it, I do. I've felt like a whole section of my memories isn't what really happened.' I thought back to the dragon in my head.

'Draig. What are you not telling me? Who am I? Really.'

' _You're smarter than people give you credit for. Very well, it's true everything you thought before this school is a lie.'_

I stopped right in front of the door to the club room. I was trying hard to hold back tears from falling. Everything I thought I knew. My parents, my childhood friend Irina, me being human. Was all of it really a lie?

"Then who am I really?" I spook quietly out loud.

' _It would be better if I just show you. However it will take time.'_

'I've felt this way since I got here. Now that I know that the past I know is a lie, I want the truth. Do what you have to do!' I mentally shouted. Suddenly I heard arguing on the other side of the door. "I'm not your bride Riser. Now leave." I could tell that voice was Rias's.

"But Rias I came all this way to see you." I guessed that was _Riser_

 _._ 'Who names their kid Riser?' I asked myself. Pushing open I saw Rias and a man who looked twice as old as rias. He had blond hair that went to his shoulder. He had a bad boy look and he wore a red suit with three button undone. Seems like a douche way to wear a shirt.

"And who is this little brat?" Riser said annoyed.

"His name is Issei hyoudou my pawn." Rias said. Riser chuckled. "And is this weakling the only piece you have?"

"No. I'm just the one who got here first. Rias please tell me this asshole's leaving soon."

"You dare speak about me as if I'm not here and in such a rude manner? Do you have any idea who I am you impudent shit?"

I just scratched the back of my head. "Ummm…. Shakespeare in the club house?" I said looking around curiously

"Does mother knoweth you weareth her drapes?" I said mocking him. I could see he was trying to resist bursting out in rage.

He calmed himself and said. "You must be moderately strong to give all that talk. Tell you what. If you can beat at least half of my peerage I will let Rias prevent our engagement. Surely you can handle that."

"…You know, the funny thing is I know you're playing me. But you're right. I'm in." I said smiling and crossing my arms.

"Glad to hear it." Riser replied.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the floor in front of me. It rose and fifteen girls appeared. I could tell they all were devils of various pieces. Two of them came at me. They looked very young and were dressed like cats. They both tried to punch me but my body moved on its own and I grabbed both their wrist and snapped them like they were nothing. They both yelled out in pain and backed away.

"PROMOTION ROOK!" all of, what I assumed were, the pawns said in a union and then charged at me. And again my body moved on its own and I dodged each of the punches and chopped them in the neck. Think I heard a couple spinal disks snap and/or crack. The last one tried to ram into me with a wooden bow staff. I grabbed the end with one hand and smashed it in half with my free hand then punching her dead in the face. She was sent fly to the wall.

"Next, please." I said confidently.

'Whatever this is let's hope I can make it last.' I thought to myself.

All the rooks ran at me. Minutes before they came to me, memories of a magic I didn't know filled my mind. I looked at my arms to see the flesh had turned to a metal that, I think, was iron. I had no time to ponder. I guarded from one of the rooks attack and she backed away with a wince of pain. Yet I didn't feel a thing. I grabbed the both of them by the neck and in hailed.

"IRON DRAGON, ROAR!" as I shouted then exhaled. But instead of air it was a cyclone of iron blades that tore the rooks flesh to shreds. It was a miracle that they were still alive.

"I just roared out an iron cyclone…. I'm okay with this." I said out loud, throwing the rook to the side. I could tell Rias was surprised and I really couldn't blame her. One day I was so weak I could barely take on a fallen angle without Draig's power. Now I'm kicking ass like its nothing.

More memories of magic flooded into my head. But these were slightly different.

Concentrating on my hearing, I heard the thoughts of the two knights.

'Time to strike while he's distracted'

'He's taking us on like we're mere ants.'

I turned and inhaled again. "POISON DRAGON, ROAR!" this time instead of iron it was a black vortex with a purple outline. When the attack was over the knights fell to the ground. Most of their clothes had been destroyed but I didn't perv about the sight as much as I usually did. If anything I was embraced at it. 'That's weird. I'm not attracted to breasts _nearly_ as much as I was before. It's still a pleasing sight but I feel like my hormones have been reduced to a normal teenager. And again I'm strangely okay with it.'

"What the hell!" one of the bishops yelled. "Knocking them out, I get but did you have to do that to their clothes?!" I turned to see a small girl in a pink dress. She had her blond hair in pig tails and she looked slightly older than Asuna. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I know I'm ashamed of that too. I'm sorry." This surprised Rias even more by the look on her face.

"Well at least you have the decency to apologize."

The queen summoned a magic circle ready to cast a spell. I clenched my hand into a fist and pulled it back. Poison engulfed it and I charged as the queen casted her explosion spell.

"POISON DRAGON IRON FIST!" Yelling I plowed right through the explosion and punched her in the stomach. The minute the poison hit her it immediately started tearing away the clothing and flesh. Fortunately she was separated from me by the force from my attack, so she wasn't fatally wounded. I felt confident and went to make the bishops submit. Figured I had this in the bag but I sensed a portal circle appear behind me I saw it was the same the once Rias uses. A man who looked like a male and older version of Rias stepped through. He was wear some sort of armor and had the 'we adults have a plan but don't want to tell anyone about it so we're just gonna manipulate people to do our work' look. "That's quite enough." He said.

"Aww come on I wasn't gonna hurt them. I was just gonna make them submit." I whined.

"Issei you just took down thirteen pieces of one of the most powerful devil houses. You're still holding back and you still have more than enough energy to finish off the last two. I think you won." Rias said still surprised at my fight.

"But unfortunately you can't obtain your reward for your victory." The man said

"Then what was the point in my fighting?" I said still try to comprehend how I did what I just did.

"Simple. You've proven that my sister is worthy to prevent the engagement. If her peerage can beat Risers then Rias is free to choose who she marries. If she loses then the marriage will proceed as planned."

"With all due respect your highness, I'm still barely scratching the surface of my power and I still took down almost all of his peerage. And it can't take place right now because…" I trailed off and gestured to the unconscious bodies on the floor and in crater in the wall.

"I don't think any of them are ready for another fight." I said.

The man just grinned. "Then this should be easy. The rating game will take place in three weeks." He said then he went to examine what I did to Riser's peerage. "Broken bone, shattered bones, very poisonous wounds, shredded flesh. It's amazing you didn't kill any of them."

"Tell me about it."

With that both Riser and what's his name left. Moments later Koneko, Akeno, Kiba and Asuna walked in.

"Issei what the hell did you do?" Kiba asked shocked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I shuddered.

"I saw the entire fight through the door. I would've helped you but it looks like you had it. When did you learn dragon slayer magic?" Knoneko said with concern.

"Dragon slayer magic?"

"You don't even know what it is. How can you use it?" kiba said trying not to shout.

"I don't know. Draig told me everything before this school was a lie. He said he'd slowly give me back my memories. I get here, and some guy was trying to rape Rias. So I stop him, then he (this is basically just a summary of what happened so I'm going to skip to the end.) So yeah that's what happened."

"You knew venom and iron dragon slayer magic?" Akeno said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Most dragon slayers only learn one element in their entire life. Using two elements is rare using more than that is next to impossible." Koneko explained.

"You can use your own elements as an attack and eat your elements to increase power and restore stamina. Here eat this." She continued and tossed me an iron ingot.

I knew I wasn't getting out of this I clamped my teeth down on the iron expecting it to taste like metal. But instead it tasted like a chocolate bar. Biting down harder, a piece broke off and I started chewing. The flavor never left the ingot so I continued eating. "Yum. I could get used to this magic."

"Issei I don't think you understand how important this is. " Rias said trying not to agitate me.

"This magic makes you my trump card."

 _Okay so that's the first chapter I'm taking a break from my other fanfiction. However I will be slowly rewriting Two Friends Two Different Destinies. Because I screwed up through most of it. I got Cloud's character right but I made Zero as a nice and slightly idiotic guy, so I'll being redoing that._


End file.
